


Mały

by Prus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To pierwszy fik jaki napisałam. I choć zupełnie odbiega od tego, co i jak piszę teraz, choć ma nielubiany przeze mnie sposób narracji i w ogóle ma trochę zbyt dużo wspólnego z rzeczywistością, jak na fikcję, to mam do niego duży sentyment... Być może, dlatego, że właśnie Mały już dawno mały nie jest, a raczej duży i wkurzający :)</p>
<p>Z dedykacją dla całego mojego licznego rodzeństwa, nawet jeśli żadne z nich tego nigdy nie przeczyta (i dobrze :P)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> To pierwszy fik jaki napisałam. I choć zupełnie odbiega od tego, co i jak piszę teraz, choć ma nielubiany przeze mnie sposób narracji i w ogóle ma trochę zbyt dużo wspólnego z rzeczywistością, jak na fikcję, to mam do niego duży sentyment... Być może, dlatego, że właśnie Mały już dawno mały nie jest, a raczej duży i wkurzający :)
> 
> Z dedykacją dla całego mojego licznego rodzeństwa, nawet jeśli żadne z nich tego nigdy nie przeczyta (i dobrze :P)

 

**Prolog**

 

Teleportując się na małej uliczce w miejscowości Crayke, mężczyzna ukrył różdżkę w mugolskim płaszczu. Stanął przed domkiem numer sto dwanaście i westchnął z rezygnacją.

 _Albo się starzeję, albo zadania, które muszę wypełniać, stają się coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobne i idiotyczne_ , pomyślał i zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Otwórz, debilu! – usłyszał damski głos za drzwiami.

 _Zdaje się, że będzie jeszcze gorzej niż przypuszczałem,_ krakał, jak zawsze widząc wszystko w barwach czarnych jak jego szaty.

\- Czego?!

Bardzo chudy mężczyzna w brudnym podkoszulku i dziurawych dresowych spodniach otworzył drzwi. Można było wyczuć alkohol w jego oddechu. _Jak ojciec_ , skojarzyło mu się nieprzyjemnie. Zmarszczył brwi, wziął głębszy oddech i przedstawił się.

***

 

Kolejna rodzina, tym razem w Dundee. Mieszkanie na piątym piętrze, bez windy. _Chyba powinienem więcej się ruszać albo naprawdę się starzeje_ , sarknął, próbując wyrównać oddech i dopiero gdy był pewien, że jego mrocznej prezencji nie zakłóci rumieniec z wysiłku, zapukał do drzwi.

\- Tak słucham?

Starsza pani wyjrzała zza drzwi zablokowanych łańcuchem.

\- Mogę zająć pani chwilę?

\- Nic nie chcę, a zięć będzie w przyszłym tygodniu. Teraz panu nie otworzę.

Spojrzał na jej pełną zmarszczek twarz i mocno trzęsące się ręce zaciśnięte nerwowo na klamce. _W tym wieku powinna być gotowa na śmierć, nie muszę jej straszyć,_ usprawiedliwił się sam przed sobą.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął schodzić ze schodów. Usłyszał jak staruszka zamyka drzwi i przekręca zamek, jeden i drugi. _Szkoda, że w niczym jej one nie pomogą_ , westchnął i teleportował się pod kolejny adres.

***

Spojrzał na listę, zostały trzy rodziny. Zegarek widoczny na wieży ratuszowej Berwick wskazywał siódmą. _To dziś ostatni, resztę odwiedzę jutro. Miejmy nadzieję, że zdążę_ , postanowił.

Stanął przy furtce. Mężczyzna w zbyt cienkim płaszczu zbierał liście i wpychał je powoli do worków. W świetle latarni widać było jego zmęczoną twarz i zrezygnowanie. Trudno powiedzieć o czym myśli, jakie ma problemy, ale z pewnością jest nimi już bardzo zmęczony. _Może śmierć, będzie dla niego ulgą?_ , miał głupią nadzieję.

\- Przepraszam, czy pan Potter? – spytał kolejny raz.

***

 

Następnego ranka odwiedził dosyć duże gospodarstwo. Przeszedłszy przez dziedziniec, minął oborę, w której mignął mu młody chłopak obsługujący dziwne maszyny. Nie był Weasleyem, więc zupełnie nie zastanawiał się do czego mogą służyć. Następnie minął huśtawkę, na której bujała się może pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Na widok jej radosnej buźki westchnął smutno. Z domu wyszła kobieta z koszykiem w ręku.

\- Trzeba zebrać jabłka do końca, w każdej chwili mogą pojawić się przymrozki – krzyknęła do kogoś w domu, zanim z uśmiechem na ustach powitała mężczyznę. Gdy zobaczyła jego ziemistą cerę, czarne, zimne oczy oraz tłuste włosy sięgające ramion, jej uśmiech znacznie zmalał.

\- Szuka pan czegoś?

 

* * *

 

**Część I**

 

Teleportując się w Harrow, czuł się już mocno zdenerwowany. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji i zdawał się bardzo niezadowolony z tego, co musiał zrobić. _Oblivate_ było bardzo niebezpieczne, w końcu magia jest łatwo wykrywalna i mogą zacząć coś podejrzewać.

 _Oby tylko wysłali do nich jakiś idiotów. Inaczej wszystko trafi szlag. A ulubieniec Dumbledore’a nie dowie się, że ma dać się zabić,_ wypowiedział pobożne życzenie i zdecydowanie ruszył przed siebie.

Ostatni adres to jeden z szeregowych domków, do którego wchodziło się po wysokich schodach. Gdy zadzwonił, otworzyła młoda dziewczyna o płomiennie rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. _Czy naprawdę nie jest to wystarczająco trudne?_ , wzdrygnął się.

\- Słucham?

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Severus Snape, muszę porozmawiać z kimś z rodziny Potterów.

\- Julka, rusz tyłek i zabierz Małego na spacer. Nie zrobię tego idiotycznego raportu z nim kręcącym się pod nogami – usłyszał zza pleców dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana do Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Moja mama jest odrobinę zajęta, więc może ja panu pomogę?

Severus skinął głową, w drugim pokoju rozległ się płacz dziecka.

\- No, zabierz go wreszcie! – Mama rudowłosej Julii mocno się niecierpliwiła.

\- Poczeka pan dwie minuty? Ubiorę Małego i wezmę go na spacer, wtedy łatwiej będzie nam rozmawiać – zaproponowała.

Snape ponownie kiwnął głową i gdy dziewczyna przymknęła drzwi, zszedł ze schodów. Zaczął przyglądać się zawartości miniaturowego ogródka przed domem. Zboczenie zawodowe: _Lawenda, tymianek, kminek, według „Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów”, rośliny zapewniające spokój ogniska domowego_.

\- Mógłby pan pomóc mi, znieść wózek? – przerwała mu rozmyślania dziewczyna.

Kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową.

Dopiero po ułożeniu dziecka, czterokrotnym poprawieniu kocyka, pocałowaniu w policzek, czółko, nosek i jeszcze raz w czółko, klaśnięciem w podniebienie językiem, zapewne w celu rozweselenia tegoż dziecka i jeszcze jednym pocałowaniu w policzek, ruszyli. Severus był już mocno zirytowany. Nie miał nigdy do czynienia z małymi dziećmi, może oprócz tego jednego razu gdy, któryś z małych Weasleyów na jednym z zebrań Zakonu Feniksa, zapaskudził mu buty ogromnym pawiem. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy uważali ten incydent za uroczy.

\- Przepraszam, może pan powtórzyć jak się pan nazywa? Niestety zapomniałam – zagadnęła.

\- Severus Snape – odpowiedział zimno.

\- Julia Potter. – Podała mu prawą rękę, lewą cały czas prowadząc wózek. Gdy uścisnął ją zdecydowanie, Julia uśmiechnęła się. – Przepraszam za mamę. Ma bardzo dużo pracy a musiała siedzieć z Małym cały dzień, bo ja dopiero wróciłam ze szkoły.

Severus kolejny raz kiwnął głową, na co Potterówna zaśmiała się.

\- Jest pan bardzo małomówny i bardzo często kiwa pan głową – zauważyła.

Snape wykonał coś, co miało przypominać uśmiech, ale jak zwykle wyszedł z tego tylko grymas.

\- Widzę, że także niezbyt często się pan uśmiecha. 

Wyczuł w jej słowach i tonie początek jakiejś drwiny, więc zjeżył się. Nienawidził, jak ktoś z niego kpił, a ta mugolska dziewczyna, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego pozycji śmierciożercy, Mistrza Eliksirów, dyrektora Hogwartu i podwójnego szpiega, najzwyczajniej się z niego nabijała.

\- Ile masz lat? – zapytał ostro.

\- Szesnaście – odpowiedziała zupełnie nieprzestraszona.

_A więc nastoletnia matka. Mogłem się domyślić, rzeczywiście wyglądała na młodą._

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Czytałem artykuł o brytyjskich mugolkach, które nie skończywszy jeszcze piętnastu lat, uprawiają seks i zachodzą w ciąże. Widocznie ona była jedną z nich. W sumie cieszę się, że pracuję w Howarcie. Tam nikt nie miał tak idiotycznych pomysłów_ , myślał z niemałą satysfakcją.

\- Jestem dyrektorem szkoły i nie nawykłem, żeby ktoś sobie ze mnie żartował.

\- Aha, rozumiem. Przepraszam – odpowiedziała, ale w jej głosie nie dało się wyczuć ani krzty skruchy.

Szli w milczeniu. Próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co miał jej do powiedzenia. Mimo że robił to już czwarty raz, cały czas było to dla niego równie trudne. Ostatnie niepowodzenie wcale mu nie pomogło.

Przyjrzał się Julii. _Nie wygląda na taką, która po usłyszeniu o magii, miałaby wpaść w histerię, szczuć go psami (od czasu, gdy psy kojarzyły mu się z jednym z wrogów szkolnych nienawidził ich wystarczająco) i wyzywać od wariatów. Naprawdę nie miałem innego wyjścia niż_ Oblivate, usprawiedliwiał sam siebie.

_Nie rozumiem, jak Minerwa znosiła te coroczne rozmowy z rodzicami nowych mugolaków, którzy pierwszy raz mieli iść do Hogwartu. Przecież nie da się tego przedstawić w taki sposób, by mugole zrozumieli czarodziejski świat._

\- Jestem dyrektorem, ale nie takiej zwykłej szkoły. Moja szkoła jest szkołą magii. Jest częścią magicznego świata. Wielu ludzi na całym świecie ma magiczne zdolności, jest czarodziejami. Ukrywamy się przed mugolami, czyli takimi zwykłymi osobnikami jak ty czy twoja rodzina.

\- Słucham?! Uważasz się za czarodzieja? - krzyknęła tak głośno, że przysypiające powoli dziecko w wózku obudziło się i zaczęło popłakiwać. Julia zupełnie zapomniała, o towarzyszącym jej czarodzieju i całą uwagę skupiła na maluchu, kołysząc mocniej wózkiem i powtarzając ciągle: _Ciii_.

Severus miał zamiar w dosadny sposób, najlepiej z udziałem jednego ze swoich słynnych, przerażających wyrazów twarzy, uświadomić mugolkę, że absolutnie nie ma prawa mówić do niego takim tonem, zapominając nawet o formie „pan”. Dziewczyna jednak zupełnie go ignorowała.

\- Tak jestem czarodziejem. I zaraz ci to udowodnię…

Żadnej reakcji. Zatrzymała się wyjęła dziecko z wózka i przytuliła je, coś tam szepcąc mu do ucha. Z pewnością było zbyt małe, by cokolwiek zrozumieć. Zaczęła wydawać różne dziwne dźwięki i robiła absurdalne miny, aż maluch się uśmiechnął. Popchnęła wózek dalej zrównując się z Mistrzem Eliksirów, w drugiej ręce wciąż trzymając dziecko.

\- Czy wszyscy mugole mają tak mało podzielną uwagę, czy tylko ty jesteś tak mało rozgarnięta? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podał jej kocyk, który zgubiła jakieś dwa metry temu. – Nigdy nie wpuściłbym cię do mojej klasy, nie sądziłem, że to kiedykolwiek powiem, ale już nawet Longbottom jest bardziej lotny.

Wzruszyła ramionami, zupełnie się nie pesząc, za to uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Myślę, że nie jest pan dobrym nauczycielem. Jeśli odzywa się pan tylko po to, by zastraszyć swoich uczniów, nie dziwie się temu _Lobocośtam_. Myślę, że musi mieć pan mnóstwo szalenie inteligentnych podopiecznych, jeśli wyróżnia pan tylko jednego, jako mniej ogarniętego.

Mówiła to wszystko z kpiną w głosie. Snape aż zachłystnął się powietrzem. _Skąd ta dziewczyna ma tyle bezczelności i czemu jest zupełnie odporna na jego kąśliwe uwagi i zatrważające spojrzenia,_ zastanowił się.

\- No, ale wciąż czekam na ten pokaz. Pokaże mi pan talie kart? Mam wybrać którąś? Czy może wyciągnie pan monetę zza mojego ucha?

Severus ponownie zignorował jej kąśliwą uwagę. Teraz zastanawiał się, już kolejny raz, jakie zaklęcie będzie odpowiednie. Musiało być wystarczająco efektowne i jednocześnie zawierające minimalną ilość magii, żeby nikt z jego świata się nie zorientował.

\- _Tergeo_.

Dosyć spora plama sosu czy zupy na bluzce dziewczyny zupełnie zniknęła.

\- Och.

Wybrał zaklęcie idealnie. Po pierwsze dziewczyna uwierzyła w magię, a po drugie, co powinno być zupełnie nie istotne, ale mimo wszystko ucieszyło go bardziej niż to pierwsze, sprawiło, że dziewczyna zawstydziła się i przybrała kolor prawie identyczny jak własne włosy.

\- Tak, jestem czarodziejem i umiem czarować, to była tylko malutka próbka.

Mugolka powoli przybierała bardziej naturalny kolor.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że istnieją na tym świecie rzeczy, o których nie śniło się naszym filozofom.

Severus był prawdziwym czarodziejem, więc nie zrozumiał tej oczywistej parafrazy klasyki angielskiej literatury. Ale był także prawdziwym mężczyzną, więc oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby się, że czegoś nie rozumie, czy nie potrafi, a już na pewno nie przed zwykłą nastolatką.

\- To prawda.

\- Ok – zaczęła mówić wolniej. Widać było, że próbowała wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie. Dobrze to świadczyło o jej zdolnościach umysłowych. Snape martwiłby się, gdyby przyjęła wszystko bez zastanowienia i powątpiewania.

– Ale dlaczego mi pan o tym mówi? To chyba trochę nielogiczne.

Julia zrezygnowała ze swojego irytująco ironicznego tonu. Była teraz poważna i ostrożna. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zszokowała ją informacja o magii, czy ciągle głupio jej po niedyskretnym ujawnieniu niechlujstwa, czy może musiała panować nad swoim głosem, by nie obudzić śpiącego w jej ramionach dziecka. (Nawiasem mówiąc. Severus nawet nie zauważył, w jaki sposób teraz to on pchał wózek).

\- Może to trochę dziwne, ale rozmawiam z tobą przez nazwisko, które nosisz.

Wskazał pytająco na ławkę. Tym razem ona skinęła głową. Nie okazał, że bardzo go to rozśmieszyło.

Usiadła, zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała mu w oczy. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, delikatnie wszedł w jej umysł.

 _Co może znaczyć nazwisko, co do tego mają czary, a może to jednak jakaś podpucha, może on chce mnie oszukać, manipuluje mną by porwać Małego…_ Spojrzała na dziecko, przerywając połączenie, na ręce mężczyzny wciąż przytrzymujące pusty wózek i znów spojrzała mu w oczy. … _nie bez sensu, co jak co, ale intuicja nigdy mnie jeszcze nie zawiodła. Tak jak było z ojcem Małego chociażby_ (Severusowi mignął obraz mężczyzny o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy). _Ten tajemniczy człowiek jest dobry, mimo że z całych sił próbuje to ukryć. Dziwny osobnik, ciekawe dlaczego taki jest_.

Rozpogodziła się.

\- Wytłumaczy mi pan? Nie mogę zgadnąć, jaki związek może mieć moje nazwisko z pańskim światem. 

Severus przerwał połączenie. Mimo swoich ogromnych umiejętności bardzo trudno było prowadzić rozmowę i jednocześnie penetrować czyjś umysł. Tuż przed przeniesieniem wzroku na alejkę w parku, odebrał ostatnią myśl: _Tak, ufam mu_.

Zrobiło mu się zimno. Ostatnia osoba, która tak o nim myślała, spadła z wieży astronomicznej, tuż po rzuceniu przez niego morderczego zaklęcia. Ta mugolka też nie pożyje dłużej niż tydzień.

\- Może zacznę od początku. Jeden z nas, jeden z czarodziejów chce zawładnąć całym światem. Uważa on mugoli za gorszy gatunek. Jest bardzo potężny i robi wszystko, by tę potęgę jeszcze powiększać.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to jakiś zły, tak? Coś jak Hitler, tylko czarodziejski?

\- Chyba, chce PAN powiedzieć.

Widział, że tym razem Julia nie robi tego złośliwie. Zatracając się w opowiadanej przez niego historii zapomniała o tak istotnym szczególe jak dobre wychowanie. Jednak za nic nie przyznałby, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Hitler.

Julia wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Dlaczego jest pan taki przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie?

\- Wszyscy Potterowie mają skłonności do okazywania braku szacunku – mruknął zirytowany pod nosem. Na co jego towarzyszka zaśmiała się głośno. - Nie ciesz się tak bardzo, bo twoje dziecko się obudzi.

Dziewczyna chichotała dalej, jednak odrobinę ciszej. Poprawiła kocyk i parasolkę nad wózkiem, w taki sposób, by malucha nie raziło słońce.

\- Czyli insynuuje pan, że zna tak wielu Potterów? Do tego wszyscy nie okazują panu należytego poważania. Z pewnością można panu tylko współczuć – powiedziała, ledwo powstrzymując się od ponownego wybuchu śmiechem.

Severus chciał już powiedzieć, że tak jest w istocie, że naprawdę w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni poznał wszystkich Potterów mieszkających na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii, że z jednym Potterem chodził do szkoły, a przez ostatnich sześć lat był nauczycielem następnego, który to właśnie nigdy nie okazywał mu należnego szacunku, mimo że Severus tyle dla niego poświęcał. Stwierdził jednak, że w ten sposób nigdy nie skończy opowiadać, że i tak spędził już w tym miejscu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by stało się to niebezpieczne. Przełknął dumę.

\- Tak więc ten czarodziej, niech ci będzie, uprośćmy to i nazwijmy go złym, Czarny Pan coraz bardziej się panoszy, jak się pewnie domyślasz jest wiele osób, które próbują się mu przeciwstawić.

\- Ruch oporu! I oczywiście PAN jest wśród tych dobrych.

_Ma świetną zabawę z ciągłego dokuczania mi. Podoba jej się moja opowieść. Słucha z błyszczącymi oczami, jak dziecko, któremu opowiada się bajkę, pewnie nawet uważała to wszystko za bajkę. Jak zareaguje gdy dowie się jaką rolę musi spełnić w tej bajce? Nie, raczej w horrorze._

\- Nie jest to takie oczywiste, ale wróćmy do rzeczy. Czarny Pan jest na tyle silny, że nie można go od tak zniszczyć. Istnieje przepowiednia, która stwierdza, że jedyną osobą mogącą go pokonać jest chłopiec. Na twoje nieszczęście chłopiec nazywa się Harry Potter.

Julia momentalnie zbladła, szczerze mówiąc zrobiła się aż zielona. W okamgnieniu złapała za wózek, przyciągając go do siebie. Śpiące dziecko podrapało się po policzku.

_Dlaczego tak się przestraszyła? Przecież nie powiedział jeszcze jaka jest ich rola w tym wszystkim. Czyżby była, aż tak bystra? Czyżby odgadła wszystko, znając tylko nazwisko Wybrańca._

Próbował zajrzeć jej w oczy, żeby dowiedzieć się o czym myśli, ale dziewczyna kurczowo trzymała wózek, wpatrując się w dziecko. Severus miał wrażenie, że powstrzymuje łzy. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznym pomysłem było rozmawianie z tą dziewczynką. Trzeba było opowiedzieć to wszystko jej matce. Jednak teraz nie było sensu zaczynać wszystkiego od początku, nie miał na to czasu, nie wiadomo, kiedy postanowią przybyć tu i wypełnić swoje zadanie i tak już zbyt wiele ryzykuje.

\- Harry Potter gdzieś się teraz ukrywa i, mam nadzieję, przygotowuje się do tego ostatniego starcia… - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, otworzyła buzię, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Po chwili opanowała się, zamknęła usta i wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem. Ogniki wesołości zgasły w jej oczach, teraz było tylko wyczekiwanie i strach. – Dochodzimy w końcu do tego, po co tu jestem. Od wczoraj podróżuję po całym kraju, by odszukać wszystkich ludzi o nazwisku Potter. Pięć rodzin, z każdą próbowałem rozmawiać tak jak z tobą. Powiem szczerze, że coś dobrego wynikło tylko z jednej rozmowy… Nie ważne… Wy jesteście ostatni, miałem informacje, że jest was czwórka. – Wyjął z kieszeni swój pergamin. – Chris, Margaret, Dan i Julia.

\- Ma pan nieaktualne dane. Chris to mój tata, od trzech lat nie żyje. Margaret to moja mama. Dan, mój starszy brat, jutro wraca. Mały ma dopiero dziesięć miesięcy.

\- Czarny Pan nienawidzi Harry’ego Pottera. Nienawidzi wszystkiego co jest z nim związane. Do tego sprawia mu przyjemność krzywdzenie innych ludzi, nawet nie własnymi rękoma, ma od tego swoich wyznawców. – Severus wziął głęboki oddech. – Dwa dni temu Czarny Pan zlecił swoim ludziom zabicie wszystkich, którzy mają na nazwisko Potter.

Julia wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko rozwartymi źrenicami, drżały jej ręce, na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, wstrzymała oddech.

 _Legilimency_.

_Nie możliwe, to nieprawda, boję się, zabije mnie, zabije mamę i Dana, nie to niemożliwe, nie, bez sensu, przecież my nic nie zrobiliśmy, nie, to nie prawda. To jakieś brednie, on zmyśla. O Boże, oni zabiją Małego. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mogą tego zrobić, uciekniemy, schowamy się, wyjedziemy. Muszę iść, muszę, muszę…_

Julia wstała gwałtownie i złapała wózek. Gdyby Severus nie zajrzał do jej umysłu pewnie trudno byłoby mu domyśleć się, co dziewczyna chce zrobić. Wstał i złapał ją za rękę.

\- Przed nimi nie da się uciec, nie da się schować. Są czarodziejami, znalezienie was nie zajmie dużo czasu. Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe, że jesteście niewinni. Gdyby sytuacja była odrobinę inna, ktoś z pewnością broniłby was, ktoś z ministerstwa czy z zakonu. Ktoś z tej dobrej strony. Niestety nikt o tym nie wie i nie mają jak się dowiedzieć. Rozumiesz? Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie wiem, mógłbym spróbować ukryć was i podstawić jakiś innych ludzi, żeby udawali was, ale jak na Merlina miałbym zdecydować, którzy ludzie zasługują na życie, a którzy nie. Jak miałbym wybrać? Kim ja jestem, żeby dokonywać takich wyborów - mówił coraz ciszej, tak jakby sam się załamywał. Jakby miał zacząć płakać razem z dziewczyną, razem z nią rozpaczać.

Ona rzuciła się mu w ramiona, przytuliła i zaczęła łkać w jego czarną koszulę. On zaskoczony objął ją trochę nieumiejętnie, w końcu nigdy nikogo nie przytulał, a już na pewno nie małe płaczące dziewczynki.

\- Jest pan dobrym człowiekiem, ja to czuję – szepnęła w jego pierś.

\- Och dziecko nawet nie wiesz ile złego zrobiłem… -

Poczuł się strasznie stary. Poczuł, że nie ma już siły na tę ciągłą podwójną grę. Na ciągłe udawanie. Przypomniało mu się, że jest zupełnie sam na świecie, że wszyscy go nienawidzą, że jego jedyny przyjaciel, jedyny człowiek, który go choć trochę akceptował leży martwy w grobie, że sam go zabił, a by to zrobić musiał go nienawidzić. Ostatnim uczuciem, które żywił do ostatniej akceptującej go osoby, była nienawiść. Dziewczynka wtulona w jego chudą klatkę piersiową nigdy nie domyśli się, jak bardzo sobą gardził, jak bardzo siebie nienawidził.

Po paru minutach Julia odrobinę się uspokoiła. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że małe dziecko w wózku obudziło się i zaczęło marudzić. Odsunęła się od Mistrza Eliksirów, przetarła oczy i wzięła malucha na ręce.

\- Przybyłem tu, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, którą mogę zrobić dla tych wszystkich Potterów, jest uprzedzenie was. Pomyślałem, że jeśli będziecie mogli się jakoś przygotować, będzie wam lepiej. Może pozałatwiacie wasze ostatnie sprawy. Wydawało mi się, że tak jest lepiej, niż gdybyście mieli nie wiedzieć nic i … tak z zaskoczenia.

Julia kiwnęła głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Przepraszam, za to co was spotka.

Julia popchnęła wózek, nie odwracając się.

_Jestem największym dupkiem na świecie._

\- Muszę cię jeszcze prosić o jedną rzecz.

Julia przystanęła, ale wciąż się nie odezwała, nawet się nie odwróciła.

\- Gdy oni przyjdą … nie mogą domyśleć się, że byliście uprzedzeni, nie mogą nawet podejrzewać, że wiecie, że jest coś takiego jak magia… nie mogą wiedzieć, że ja tu byłem, bo…

Przeszła parę kroków. Severus ruszył za nią.

\- Dziewczyno, odpowiedz mi – zażądał ostro. – Nie rozumiesz?  Jeśli oni się dowiedzą, że ja… jeśli się dowiedzą, to Potterowi nigdy nie uda się pokonać Czarnego Pana.

W końcu odwróciła się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nic nie powiem, niech pan się nie martwi. Nic nie zagrozi temu WASZEMU Potterowi.

Powiedziała to cicho, prawie szeptem, ale Severus poczuł jakby wymierzyła mu policzek, jemu i całemu czarodziejskiemu światu.

 _Ma racje, dlaczego_ nasz _Potter ma być ważniejszy od niej, od jej dziecka czy matki. Dlaczego oni muszą się poświęcać dla sprawy, która ich zupełnie nie obchodzi._

Odwróciła się i wolnym krokiem zaczęła iść w stronę domu. Szła zgarbiona, a jej ramionami co jakiś czas wstrząsał szloch. Kiedy odeszła około dwudziestu kroków zza chmur wyszło słońce, czerwone i zawieszone tuż nad horyzontem, oświetliło jej włosy. _Tak samo jak włosy Lilii,_ pomyślał i przypomniał sobie dlaczego to _ten_ Potter jest ważniejszy.

Stał i obserwował jak dziewczyna oddała się, jak pchała zrezygnowana wózek, jak przystanęła przed domem i próbowała wytrzeć twarz o kocyk dziecka.

Jak naglę się wyprostowała, odwróciła i zaczęła co tchu biec w jego stronę. Z dzieckiem na ręku nie było to zbyt wygodne, ale zrobiła to niewiarygodnie szybko.

Podała mu malca, próbując złapać oddech. Wziął dziecko bardzo nieumiejętnie i przyglądał się mugolce, która próbowała coś powiedzieć.

\- Jego nie ma na liście … nie wiedział pan, że on jest… oni też nie będą wiedzieli, prawda?… Nie wiedzą o Małym, tak?

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak. Będą korzystać z tego samego źródła informacji co ja – powiedział zimno, domyślając się powoli do czego dziewczyna zmierza.

\- To może go pan schować, prawda. Uratuje go pan. To nic nie zagraża… Oni się nie dowiedzą. Proszę, błagam niech pan go uratuje, tylko jego. Ja zrobię wszystko… zrobię, co pan zechce, powiem im, co pan będzie chciał… przepraszam za te moje głupie żarty wcześniej… przepraszam, że nie okazywałam szacunku… tylko niech pan go uratuje, proszę, błagam.

Severus czuł się strasznie niezręcznie, dziewczyna klęczała przed nim ze złożonymi jak do modlitwy rekami. Łzy ściekały jej ciurkiem, ale w oczach nie miała już tej pustki i rezygnacji co pięć minut temu. Widać tam było malutkie ogniki nadziei.

Severus skinął głową.

Julia podskoczyła z radości, próbując go uściskać, ale nie pozwolił jej na to.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję. Jest pan najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie. Gdyby mój tata żył, to… On z pewnością by pana polubił… Dziękuję z całego serca.

\- Poczekaj, to nie takie łatwe. – Próbował poskromić jej niezrozumiały entuzjazm. - Oni nie mogą nic podejrzewać. Nie mogą nawet mieć cienia podejrzenia, że jest jeszcze jeden Potter, bo będą go szukać, aż znajdą. Nie mogą się domyślić, że w waszym domu mieszka jeszcze jedna osoba, że jest jeszcze dziecko. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, ja wszystko pochowam, wszystkie jego rzeczy. Jego pokoik… O, poznoszę tam dużo rupieci ze strychu, żeby wyglądał jak składzik. – _Widocznie dziewczyna umiała logicznie i rozsądnie myśleć, gdy była potrzeba_ , stwierdził zadowolony. – Tak…  Zostawię tam też jego rzeczy, jakby co ktoś może pomyśleć, że to są rzeczy, jak ja byłam mała… Tak, co jeszcze? Spalę wszystkie zdjęcia, na których on jest… Powinno się udać… Tylko jak ja to wszystko wytłumaczę mamie? Przecież nie powiem jej prawdy, na pewno nie będzie umiała zachować spokoju. Wszystko powie, jak oni przyjdą. – Spojrzała się na Severusa z niepokojem w oczach.

 _Tylko się nie rozmyśl, proszę, proszę… och muszę coś wymyśleć… musisz zabrać Małego… proszę_ …

\- Możemy zrobić tak, że dostarczę ci pewien eliksir, który uśpi twoją mamę. Nie powinni się zorientować. Jak przyjdą pomyślą, że po prostu śpi.

\- Zrobię tak, żeby mama się nie zorientowała i będę jej go dawać. Tak powinno się udać. Ale co z Danem? Och mogłabym mu powiedzieć, ale nie jestem pewna jak zareaguje, od śmierci taty zmienił się…

\- Mogę przynieść ci eliksir też dla niego.

\- Dobrze. To… to co dalej? – Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z trzęsącą się brodą. Widocznie po zaplanowaniu wszystkiego odwagą ją opuściła.

\- Spokojnie, musisz się uspokoić. – _Trochę manipulacji powinno pomóc_ \- Pamiętaj, że jeśli oni się czegoś domyślą, dojdą do mnie, a jak znajdą mnie, znajdą też jego. – Wskazał na dziecko.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się ze strachu, ale jednocześnie spięła i kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie zawiodę. Zrobię wszystko.

 _Dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Tak chyba znów wyrzuty sumienia. Traktował tę dziewczynę identycznie jak Dumbledore jego. Ten sam sposób manipulacji. Na niego działało samo wspomnienie Lilli, na nią myśl o dziecku._ Już chciał wytłumaczyć jej, że nawet jeśli jej się nie uda, nawet jeśli zdradzi i dojdą do tego, że to on jest szpiegiem, nawet jeśli zamordują jego, a Wybraniec nie dowie się jak uśmiertelnić Czarnego Pana, to dziecku nic się nie stanie. Ukryje je tak, że nikt nie będzie go łączył, ani z rodziną Potterów, ani ze Snapem. Jednak zanim doszedł do tego, w jaki sposób jej to powiedzieć, ona przerwała mu rozmyślania.

\- To jak dostarczy mi pan ten eliksir, żebym zdążyła wszystko przygotować?

\- Za pół godziny będziesz go miała. Zrobimy tak: Teraz weźmiesz dziecko, zaniesiesz je do domu, żeby twoja matka nic nie podejrzewała. Ja za pół godziny będę pod twoim domem. Spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy dla niego. Dam ci eliksir i go wezmę. - Wskazał na dziecko, wciąż siedzące w jego rękach. Ona skinęła głową, wzięła malucha i jeszcze raz skinęła.

\- To do zobaczenia za pół godziny.

Odwróciła się i jeszcze raz przeszła drogę do domu. Tym razem Severus nie czekał, aż do niego wejdzie. Rozejrzał się tylko, czy żaden mugol nie kręci się w pobliżu i aportował się do Hogsmeade.

 

Julia usłyszała dziwny dźwięk i odwróciła się. Mężczyzny o ziemistej cerze, czarnych ciepłych oczach i tłustych włosach do ramion, nigdzie nie było.

_Czy on naprawdę tu był? Czy może to mi się wydawało?_

Weszła na ganek i w świetle latarenki nad drzwiami zobaczyła swoją bluzkę. Od kiedy karmiła małego zupą jakiś miesiąc temu, widniała tam mała plama, której za nic nie chciał doprać żaden proszek. Teraz jej strój był zupełnie czysty, tak jakby plamy nigdy na nim nie było _._

_Nie, jednak to prawda. Ja i moja rodzina mamy zginąć. Zabije nas Czarny Pan, który nienawidzi wszystkich Potterów. Jeśli nie zawiodę uratują się tylko dwaj chłopcy o imieniu Harry Potter._

 

 

 

 


	2. Część druga

 

Margaret Potter popełniła wiele błędów w życiu. Zawsze uważała, że co jak co, ale jej dzieci błędem nie były. Mimo różnych trudnych chwil, bardzo je kochała i zawsze w nie wierzyła. Nie była zadowolona, gdy zaczęła wątpić w swoją córkę.

Od chwili, gdy kilka dni temu jej Julia wróciła ze spaceru, zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Najpierw podskakiwała na każdy hałas za oknem. Uparła się, że tylko ona będzie zajmować się Harrym. I zupełnie bez powodu zaczynała płakać. Margaret była lekko zaniepokojona, ale dała jej spokój. Od śmierci Chrisa, jej męża, Julia miała czasami gorsze dni. Co prawda, od kiedy pojawił się Harry, nie przytrafiało się jej to, ale Potterówna była bardzo przywiązana do ojca, więc matka pozwalała jej na dziwne zachowanie.

Jednak to, co działo się teraz, było już dużą przesadą. Naprawdę nie chciała źle myśleć o córce, ale miała wrażenie, że Julia ją czymś truje. Mało tego, nie tylko ją, ale także jej syna, który wrócił niedawno ze stażu w Brukseli.

Od tygodnia, od czasu gdy dziewczyna zrobiła jej herbatę, Margaret prawie bez przerwy spała. Za każdym razem po obudzeniu czuła się lekko osowiała i początkowo myślała, że dopadła ją jakaś choroba. Gdy poprosiła Julię, żeby nie przynosiła Małego, bo bała się, że czymś go zarazi, zobaczyła w oczach córki błysk zadowolenia, co odrobinę ją zaniepokoiło. Gdy Margaret budziła się z tego dziwnego snu, Julia zaraz przy niej była i przynosiła jej herbatę czy zupę, prosząc by nie wychodziła z łóżka. Margaret robiła tak, jak mówiła jej córka, bo nie miała innego wyboru, nie zdążała nawet wypić do końca napoju i gdy znowu usypiała.

Po którymś z kolei przebudzeniu, Julii nie było przy niej. Margaret powoli wstała z łóżka. Chciała zobaczyć, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Po drodze zerknęła na kalendarz i zorientowała się, że spała cztery dni. Jednak zanim zajrzała do pokoju dziecięcego, otworzyła drzwi do sypialni Dana. Chłopak spał, równo oddychając. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie godzina piąta po południu.

Nie zdążyła jednak nawet podejść do syna i sprawdzić jak się czuje, bo zobaczyła ją Julia. Z przerażeniem w oczach spytała, czemu jej mama nie jest w łóżku. Wzięła ją pod rękę, posadziła i wręczyła kubek z wodą, do której dolała jakiegoś zielonego, gęstego płynu o zapachu cynamonu.

\- Co mi dolałaś? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- To lekarstwo, lekarz kazał ci to pić.

Na pytające spojrzenie matki odpowiedziała pewnie:

– Był tu i cię zbadał, gdy spałaś.

Margaret uspokojona wypiła wodę i usnęła zanim zdążyła spytać, czy Dan też na to choruje i czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku.

Zaczęła coś podejrzewać dopiero, gdy obudziła się sześć dni od zapadnięcia na tę dziwną chorobę. Wyszła z pokoju i zajrzała do syna. Spał, miarowo oddychając. Przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła, ale nie wyczuła gorączki. Następnie otworzyła drzwi do pokoju córki. Zobaczyła ją siedzącą na podłodze i obejmującą rękami nogi. Kołysała się, lekko szlochając. Kobieta zrobiła krok do przodu, by ją przytulić, ale ona widząc panią Potter nie poczuła ulgi. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.

\- Mamo, nie wychodź z łóżka! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana. – Zaraz dam ci lekarstwo.

\- Co ci jest? Ja już się dobrze czuję, nie będę brała tego leku. Mam wrażenie, że to on mnie tak usypia. Widzę, jaka jesteś zmęczona, ty sobie odpocznij, a ja zajmę się Harrym. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zaprowadziła matkę do łóżka. Podała jej kubek z lekarstwem. Jednak nie poczekała, aż je wypije. Wyszła, ponieważ usłyszała dźwięk z drugiego pokoju. To Dan musiał się obudzić. Margaret czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Wylała lekarstwo do stojącej przy łóżku doniczki i zamknęła oczy. Postanowiła udawać, że śpi. Po paru minutach Julia weszła do jej sypialni. Gdy upewniła się, że matka zasnęła, przysiadła na łóżku i zaczęła szlochać. Margaret usłyszała jej szept.

\- Przepraszam mamo, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co się dzieje. To wszystko, żeby Mały się uratował. Och… Ja już nie mam siły. Mogłoby się to wszystko skończyć. Jak bardzo bym chciała, żebyś nie musiała ciągle spać i mogła mnie przytulić, i wszystkim się zająć.

Położyła się obok mamy i wtuliła w jej bezwładne ciało. Margaret serce się krajało. Chciała pokazać jej, że nie śpi. Spytać, co się stało i odgonić wszystkie troski, ale przypomniała sobie przerażone spojrzenie Julii, kiedy zobaczyła ją obudzoną. Bez względu na to, co działo się w głowie tej małej, była gotowa się poświęcić. Nawet jeśli miała zostać otruta przez własną córkę, która postradała rozum. Była gotowa udać przebudzenie i jeszcze raz wziąć dawkę trucizny.

Nie zdążyła jednak wcielić swojego postanowienia w czyn, ponieważ usłyszała na dole dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Leżąca obok niej Julia spięła się momentalnie. Wstała szybko z łóżka. Margaret odemknęła lekko powieki i zobaczyła, jak jej córka chowa truciznę stojącą na szafce nocnej w jednej z szuflad jej komody. Z dołu usłyszała dialog dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Nott, pośpiesz się, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Czarny Pan zlecił ci to zadanie, a ty uważasz, że masz ciekawsze rzeczy? Powtórzyć mu to?

\- Boisz się nawet do niego podejść. Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żebyś zdobył się na aż tyle  odwagi, by pierwszy się do niego odezwać.

\- Spadaj, Snape.

Kiedy padło nazwisko drugiego z mężczyzn, wcześniej trzęsąca się ze strachu Julia spięła się. Margaret poznała jej wyraz twarzy. Córka była mocno zdziwiona i próbowała coś zrozumieć.

\- Ja idę na górę, ty rozejrzyj się na dole.

Obie kobiety usłyszały, że ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Julia znowu usiadła na łóżku i chwyciła bezwładną dłoń matki. Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w czarnej długiej pelerynie i masce, przed sobą trzymał wyciągnięty patyk. Wyglądał przerażająco.

\- Powiedz coś – zażądała szeptem Julia.

\- Milcz, głupia mugolko – powiedział głośno mężczyzna. Jego towarzysz z dołu chyba to usłyszał, bo krzyknął coś niewyraźnie.

\- To pan – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Pan Snape.

\- Ciszej bądź, idiotko – mruknął, jednocześnie machając patykiem. Drzwi za jego plecami same się zamknęły. Nie było też słychać kroków na dole, ani nawet szelestu liści za oknem. Tak jakby wszystkie dźwięki spoza sypialni przestały istnieć.

\- Czemu pan tu przyszedł? Przecież to niebezpieczne. A jeśli zaraz przyjdą i pana tu spotkają? Ja jakoś sobie radzę. Widzi pan, mama śpi. – Margaret zamknęła mocniej oczy, bo poczuła, że ktoś jej się przygląda.

\- Nie rozumiesz? To ja jestem tym, na kogo czekasz. Jak na ironię, to właśnie mnie Czarny Pan postanowił nagrodzić zabiciem jednej z rodzin Potterów.

\- Och… to dlatego nikt z dobrych, oprócz pana, nie wiedział, że mają nas pozabijać. Jest pan szpiegiem.

\- Tak, jestem. – W głosie mężczyzny dało się usłyszeć nutkę zaskoczenia, że Julia zgadła, o co chodzi.

\- I co teraz?

\- Muszę was zabić.

\- Och.

\- Przecież wiedziałaś, że tak to się skończy. Taka była umowa, ja uratuję twoje dziecko, jeśli ty nic nie zdradzisz i pozwolisz na to, co ma się wydarzyć.

\- Mały nie jest moim dzieckiem, jest moim bratem – wyjaśniła Julia nienaturalnie opanowanym tonem.

\- Nie? – Zaskoczenie w jego głosie było bardzo wyraźne, ale szybko się opanował.

\- Wiem, że taka była umowa i bardzo panu dziękuję za uratowanie Małego. Nie spodziewałam się tylko, że właśnie pan to zrobi. Ale to chyba wszystko jedno prawda? Będzie bolało? – ostatnie pytanie zadała bardzo cicho, jakby wstydziła się swojego strachu.

\- Myślę, że masz nawet szczęście, że to na mnie trafiłaś. Moi znajomi potrafią długo torturować swoje ofiary, zanim je zabiją.

\- Co mam zrobić? – spytała odważnie dziewczynka, mimo że jej głos drżał ze strachu.

\- Nic. – Snape wyciągnął ponownie różdżkę i wycelował nią w Julię.

Margaret już chciała stanąć przed córką, żeby zasłonić ją swoim ciałem. Co prawda mężczyzna celował w nią tylko patykiem, ale była w tym jakaś dziwna groza. Jednak zanim zdecydowała, co powinna zrobić, mężczyzna opuścił kijek.

\- Nie mogę – szepnął.

\- Nie możesz? – powtórzyła cicho dziewczyna. Słychać było, że ledwo powstrzymuje wybuch płaczu.

\- Nie potrafię cię zabić. Nie mogę znaleźć w sobie tyle nienawiści, by rzucić mordercze zaklęcie – wytłumaczył bardziej sobie niż jej.

\- To co zrobimy?

Snape drapał się chwilę po brodzie, intensywnie myśląc.

\- Zaczaruję cię tak, że będziesz nieprzytomna. Nott przyjdzie tu i zapyta, co tak długo robiłem zamknięty. Powiem, że się z tobą zabawiałem. Nie zdziw się, jak się obudzisz i będziesz miała siniaki oraz porwane ubranie. Obiecuję, że cię nie dotkniemy; ani ja, ani mój towarzysz. – Wyciągnął różdżkę, by rzucić na Julię zaklęcie.

\- Poczekaj, a co z moją mamą?

\- Nie mogę uratować was wszystkich. Nie rozumiesz, że i tak zbyt wiele ryzykuję? Jeśli Nott się zorientuje, będzie po mnie i po…

\- Tak pamiętam, po Harrym. – Margaret poczuła, jak jej córka przytula się do niej. Z całej wymiany zdań, której była świadkiem, zrozumiała tyle, że ten dziwny mężczyzna uratował Harry’ego i chce uratować Julię, narażając przy tym swoje życie. Zrozumiała także, że sama zostanie zabita. Choć miała straszną ochotę przytulić córeczkę i dać jej znać, że nie śpi, że z chęcią odda za nią życie, nie zrobiła tego. Bała się, iż mężczyzna może pomyśleć, że Julia nie dopilnowała, aby jej matka była uśpiona, zdenerwuje się i jeszcze się rozmyśli. Po raz ostatni poczuła ciepły, mokry pocałunek swojej córeczki.

\- Jestem gotowa. A co mam zrobić jak się obudzę?

\- Przyjdę tu jeszcze raz i poinstruuję cię, gdzie znajdziesz swoje dziecko… To znaczy brata. Będziemy mieli bardzo mało czasu. Ale powinno się udać, jeśli będziesz robić dokładnie to, co ci powiem.

\- Oczywiście, zrobię wszystko, co pan każe. Ufam panu.

-  _Drętwota._  – Czerwone światło rozświetliło ciemny pokój. - Już nie musi pani udawać, że śpi.

\- Och, skąd pan wiedział? – spytała kobieta. Wstała szybko z łóżka i podbiegła do nieprzytomnej córki.

\- W końcu sam ważyłem eliksir, który powinna pani pić. Wiem jak wygląda człowiek po jego spożyciu.

\- Julia podawała mi jakieś lekarstwo. Zorientowałam się, że coś jest nie tak, więc wylałam je w doniczkę. Niech się pan nie rozmyśla. To nie jej wina. Ona nie wiedziała, że ja tego nie wypiłam.

\- Już obiecałem, uratuję pani córkę. Ale pani nie mogę pomóc.

\- Zrozumiałam to z waszej rozmowy. Jestem gotowa zginąć za własne dzieci.

\- Tak, wiem. Matki lubią oddawać swoje życia za Potterów.  _Petrificus Totalus._  

Margaret została sparaliżowana, jednak dalej widziała i słyszała, co dzieje się wokół niej. Mężczyzna poruszał patykiem nad Julią, szepcząc jakieś łacińskie słowa. Na jej ciele pojawiły się siniaki i odrobina krwi. Jej ubranie wyglądało, jakby ktoś brutalnie próbował dostać się do jej młodych piersi. Granatowa spódnica została podciągnięta pod pachy. Gdy skończył powiedział głośno –  _Finite._

\- Snape! Wreszcie. Co ty robiłeś za tym wyciszającym?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Jeden już załatwiony. Masz tę pozostałą trójkę?! – krzyknął, przechodząc przez próg.

\- Ta. – Kopnął butem Julię. - Twierdziła, że jej ojciec nie żyje już od dawna. Zdaje się, że nie kłamała. Ale jak chcesz, zostawiam ci tą starą.

\- Widzę, że nieźle się tu bawiłeś – zarechotał obleśnie. - Nie, jakoś nie mam ochoty. To ty zawsze miałeś słabość do rudych. Mnie one nie kręcą.  _Avada Kedavra._

Margaret popełniła wiele błędów w swoim życiu. Nie umiała okazywać miłości swoim dzieciom, nie umiała być dobrą matką. Kiedy po śmierci ojca potrzebowały wsparcia, ona zamiast im je okazać, sama szukała pocieszenia w ramionach kolejnych mężczyzn. Z jednym z nich zaszła w ciążę i tak powstał Harry, jej najmłodszy synek. Nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami, była słaba. Ale w tej chwili czuła się szczęśliwa, ponieważ nagle zobaczyła, że każdy z jej błędów przemienił się w dobro. Gdyby nie jej słabość, nigdy nie byłoby Małego, a jej córka nie wyrosłaby na taką silną kobietę. Kobietę, która wzbudziła podziw w tym dziwnym mężczyźnie, ale przede wszystkim zaimponowała własnej matce, a miała dopiero szesnaście lat. Tak, Margaret była dumna ze swoich dzieci i nie żałowała niczego oddając za nie życie.


	3. Część trzecia

Siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna spacerowała po parku, co chwilę nerwowo zerkając przez ramię. Każdego popołudnia chodziła po tych samych alejkach i za każdym razem wstrzymywała oddech nawet na widok własnego cienia. Żyła w nieustannym stresie i strachu. Najchętniej nie wychodziłaby z domu, jednak Mały, który był teraz jej jedyną rodziną, musiał przebywać na świeżym powietrzu. 

Tego dnia, dopiero stojąc przy przejściu dla pieszych i mrużąc oczy przed majowym słońcem, zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego, ale budzili w niej niepokój. 

\- Przykro mi – mruknęła, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadła wyjmując dziecko z wózka, zatoczył się i prawie upadł. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomiła sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fioletową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewanego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i zaskrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:

\- Niech szanownej pani nie będzie przykro, bo dziś nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Niech się pani cieszy ze mną, bo już nie ma Sama–Wiesz–Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pani! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień! 

Zanim dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, kiedy i gdzie już słyszała słowo mugol, staruszek zniknął. Myśli przebiegały jej przez głowę tak szybko, że miała trudności ze skupieniem się. 

Gdy zobaczyła kolejną grupkę szepczących do siebie ludzi w dziwnych strojach, jej ciekawość przezwyciężyła strach i zatrzymała się w pobliżu, by usłyszeć, o czym mówią.

\- … Harry Potter, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem…

\- … w Hogwarcie, zabił Sam–Wiesz–Kogo…

Rudowłosa dziewczyna połączyła wszystkie znane jej fakty w głowie i doszła do wniosku, że ci ludzie mówią o śmierci tego, którego tak panicznie się bała. Mówią, że mężczyzna, o takim samym imieniu jak jej mały braciszek (teraz wyglądający ciekawie zza krawędzi wózka) pokonał tego, który zlecił zabicie całej jej rodziny. 

Kiedy grupka szepczących rozdzieliła się, podeszła do najbardziej przyjaźnie wyglądającego starszego pana. Postanowiła znów zaufać swojej intuicji, która cztery miesiące temu podpowiedziała jej, że mężczyzna, który później uratował jej życie, był dobry.

\- Przepraszam, czy jest pan może czarodziejem? - spytała trochę nieśmiało. W końcu jeśli jej przeczucie było błędne, weźmie ją za wariatkę.

\- Tak, jestem. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Ty też? 

\- Nie, ja jestem tym, no… mugolem – zaczęła trochę nieskładnie. – Ja chciałam się spytać… Usłyszałam strzępek państwa rozmowy. Czy to prawda, że Czarny Pan nie żyje? 

\- Tak, wczoraj pokonał go Harry Potter! – wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem, by za chwilę dodać z ciekawością - Ale skąd ty wiesz o Sam-Wiesz-Kim? I dlaczego mówisz o nim Czarny Pan?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Czarodziej, który uratował życie mi i mojemu braciszkowi – wskazała na wózek ręką - tak o nim mówił.

\- Ale tak nazywali go tylko śmierciożercy. – Staruszek zmarszczył brwi. – Bardzo dziwne. – Znowu się rozpogodził. – Dziś jest bardzo szczęśliwy dzień. Nawet pogoda zdaje się o tym mówić. Widzisz, nareszcie wyszło słońce. - Wskazał na niebo, ścisnął rękę dziewczyny i odwrócił się z zamiarem podzielenia się szczęśliwą nowiną z kolejnymi przyjaciółmi. 

\- A czy jego słudzy dalej żyją? – spytała, póki mężczyzna nie odszedł zbyt daleko.

\- Ci, którzy żyją, zostali zamknięci w Azkabanie. To więzienie dla czarodziejów – dodał, widząc jej niepewne spojrzenie. – Nie trzeba się już niczego obawiać. Harry Potter jest bohaterem. 

Na te słowa dziewczyna automatycznie zerknęła na swojego brata. Poprawiła mu czapeczkę i spojrzała ponownie na mężczyznę.

\- Dziękuję. 

Gonitwa myśli znowu się rozpoczęła. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jest już bezpieczna, że nie musi się bać. Miała wrażenie, że wielki ciężar z jej barków nagle zniknął. Z tej ogromnej ulgi uściskała Małego i rozpłakała się. Lecz gdy zniknęło całe napięcie, w którym żyła przez cztery miesiące, uświadomiła sobie, że jest sama na świecie, że jej mama została zamordowana, że musi wychować małe dziecko, że nie ma nikogo do pomocy, żadnych pieniędzy, żadnych perspektyw. Tęskniła za mamą, ale parę lat wcześniej musiała dać sobie radę ze stratą ojca, więc umiała już sobie z tym poradzić. Dużo bardziej przerażała ją odpowiedzialność za małego chłopca, a przecież miała tylko siedemnaście lat, więc nie powinna być nawet całkiem odpowiedzialna za samą siebie. Powinna mieć kogoś, kto zajmie się nią, a była w sytuacji, w której musiała opiekować się kimś dużo bardziej bezbronnym. Teraz gdy już wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna, że nie musi być cały czas czujna, musiała zacząć żyć dalej, a było to z pewnością trudniejsze niż stawanie oko w oko z mordercą i proszenie go o bezbolesną śmierć. Ta świadomość tak ją przerażała, że nie mogła przestać płakać. Chciała znowu być małą dziewczynką i móc schować się w ramionach ojca, który potrafił pokonać wszystkie potwory spod łóżka.

Staruszek, z którym rozmawiała, zorientowawszy się, że dziewczyna płacze, próbował ją pocieszyć. Starał się dowiedzieć, co się stało i czy może jakoś pomóc. Jednak ona tylko płakała i na każdą jego propozycje kręciła głową. W końcu objął ją ramieniem i zabrał do swojego domu mieszczącego się dwie uliczki dalej. Mugolka dała się poprowadzić. Ufała staruszkowi.

Dopiero gdy usiadła na obcej kanapie, w obcym domu, a jakaś obca kobieta próbowała zabrać jej płaczącego braciszka, oprzytomniała. Uspokoiła się momentalnie i trzymając dziecko z całych sił skoczyła pod ścianę.

\- Kochanieńka, nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Nie bój się. – Starsza pani z miłym wyrazem twarzy próbowała ją uspokoić. – Mój mąż przyprowadził cię tu. Powiedział, że płakałaś na ulicy. 

Dziewczyna obserwowała uważnie kobietę i kiedy stwierdziła, że może jej zaufać, rozluźniła się i zaczęła kołysać dzieckiem, by przestało kwilić. 

\- Usiądź sobie, zaraz podam herbatę i wszystko mi opowiesz. 

Niebieskie filiżanki i talerz ciasteczek przyfrunęły nad głową dziewczyny. Mimo, że widziała już magię, było to dla niej sporym zaskoczeniem, którego nie potrafiła ukryć. Kiedy mężczyzna wchodzący do pokoju zobaczył jej wyraz twarzy, zganił swoją żonę.

\- Mary, przecież ona jest mugolką, na pewno czuje się nieswojo, widząc lewitującą herbatę.

\- Przepraszam kochanieńka, nie pomyślałam. Nie gościmy tu zbyt często takich jak ty – zwróciła się do niej pani domu, niosąc czajniczek w ręku. – Może masz jeszcze na coś ochotę? Jesteś głodna? A co możemy dać twojemu dzieciaczkowi? – Kobieta była tak poczciwa i miła, że mugolka nie umiała się jej obawiać czy być nieuprzejmą. Podziękowała grzecznie i odparła, że herbata w zupełności wystarczy. Harry zafascynowany patrzył na kicającego zająca namalowanego na obrazie nad kominkiem. 

\- Opowiesz nam swoją historię? Czuję, że będzie niezwykle ciekawa. 

\- Spróbuję. – Cały czas była przerażona odpowiedzialnością na niej spoczywającą, ale w tak miłym saloniku, wśród tak serdecznych ludzi jakoś mniej ją to przytłaczało. – Nazywam się Julia Potter i wszystko zaczęło się od mojego nazwiska. 

Opowiedziała swoją historię. Państwo Perkins słuchali z uwagą zadając dodatkowe pytania. Dwukrotnie dopytywali się, czy jest pewna, że to Severus Snape ją uratował. Nie powiedzieli tego głośno, ale nie rozumieli, dlaczego zabójca Dumbledore’a miałby ostrzegać mugoli i narażać życie, by uratować zwykłą dziewczynę. 

Po skończeniu opowieści, Julii wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Pani Perkins osuszała oczy chusteczką, gdy dziewczyna zwróciła się do jej męża.

\- Czy mogłabym mieć do pana prośbę? Bo ja chciałabym podziękować temu czarodziejowi, który mnie uratował. Panu Snape’owi. Czy mógłby pan wysłać do niego list, jeśli go napiszę? Kiedy Czarny Pan żył, nie mogłam tego zrobić, bo wtedy ściągnęłabym na niego niebezpieczeństwo, ale teraz już chyba nic mu nie grozi, prawda? Niestety, nie wiem jaki jest jego adres. 

Gospodarz domu zawsze czytał uważnie Proroka Codziennego, który po upadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo zaczął wreszcie pisać prawdę, ale nie było tam ani słowa o tym, co stało się z dyrektorem Hogwartu, więc odpowiedział z entuzjazmem:

\- Oczywiście, że wyślę dla ciebie list. Jeśli odbiorca jest czarodziejem, nie potrzebujemy nawet adresu, sowa znajdzie go bez tego. Ty będziesz pisać, a ja zajmę się twoim ślicznym chłopcem. 

Dziewczyna skinęła głową (od czasu gdy pewien mężczyzna o ziemistej cerze, czarnych oczach oraz tłustych włosach sięgających ramion nadużywał tego gestu, ona uśmiechała się w duchu za każdym razem, gdy sama tak robiła). Pan Perkins podał jej pergamin i ptasie pióro. 

\- Samonapełniające się – dodał, gdy zdziwiona dziewczyna przyglądała się przedmiotowi. Kiedy jej ręka przyzwyczaiła się do trzymania pióra, zaczęła pisać. W tym czasie pan domu zabawiał siedzącego na dywanie chłopca, wyczarowując z różdżki bańki mydlane.

_Drogi Panie Snape,_

_Chcę jeszcze raz bardzo serdecznie podziękować Panu za uratowanie życia mojemu braciszkowi i mnie. Będę wdzięczna do końca życia i mam zamiar powiedzieć o Panu małemu Harry’emu, żeby wiedział, komu zawdzięcza życie i jak bardzo poświęcił się Pan dla niego i dla mnie._

_Tak jak Pan kazał, zmieniłam nazwisko i miejsce zamieszkania (jestem teraz w Londynie). Co prawda nie było to łatwe, ponieważ nie miałam pojęcia w jaki sposób mogę podrobić moje dokumenty. Dlatego tylko spaliłam wszystkie papiery gdzie widniało moje imię i nazwisko i przedstawiałam się jako Julia Smith. Z przeprowadzką było odrobinę łatwiej, ale to tylko dlatego, że dał mi Pan pieniądze. Gdyby nie to, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie bym się podziała. Dzięki Pana hojności udało mi się wynająć małą kawalerkę niedaleko Hyde Park._

_Nigdy nie odważyłabym się do Pana napisać (wiem, jak bardzo byłoby to niebezpieczne i głupie), gdybym dziś na spacerze nie usłyszała rozmowy ludzi podobnych do Pana (czarodziejów). Usłyszałam jak mówili, że Harry Potter (ale nie mój brat) pokonał Czarnego Pana. Musiałam się upewnić, więc zagadnęłam jednego miło wyglądającego pana, by potwierdził moje podejrzenia. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że już po wszystkim, że nic Panu nie grozi, postanowiłam napisać do Pana. Ten miły pan obiecał wysłać list w wasz magiczny sposób._

_Jeszcze raz bardzo Panu dziękujemy za wszystko. Ja i mały Harry._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i życzę wiele szczęścia._

_Julia Potter_

_PS. Gdyby chciał Pan nas kiedyś odwiedzić (a będziemy się z takiej wizyty bardzo, bardzo cieszyć) podaję nasz adres._  

Po napisaniu listu i wysłaniu go przez sowę pana Perkinsa, czułych pożegnaniach i obietnicy, że Julia niedługo odwiedzi ich ponownie, mugolka wyszła na zewnątrz. Czuła się dużo lepiej. Miała poczucie, że jednak ma się do kogo zwrócić, że nie jest sama. Była pewna, że Severus Snape odwiedzi ją niebawem i zaopiekuje się nią i małym Harrym Potterem.

 


	4. Część czwarta

 

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Dwukrotnie był zmęczony. Od kiedy pokonał Voldemorta minęło już sporo czasu i przez cały ten okres nie miał ani chwili dla siebie. Przyjęcia na jego cześć, odsłanianie pomników, pozowanie do czarodziejskich portretów, te wszystkie wydarzenia wcale mu się nie podobały, czuł się tylko zażenowany. W końcu on niewiele zrobił, całe to zwycięstwo było szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. Gdyby nie łut szczęścia, że to właśnie on rozbroił Malfoya, nigdy by nie pokonał Voldemorta. Jednak nikt nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Hołdy mu składane nie miały końca.

Uspokoiło się odrobinę dopiero, gdy w czarodziejskim świecie po chwilach euforii zapanował krótki okres smutku. Nadszedł czas na pogrzeby poległych w trakcie bitwy. Harry nie umiał określić, która z uroczystości była bardziej przygnębiająca. Czy państwa Lupin, gdzie w rzędzie dla najbliższej rodziny stała tylko (bardzo podobna do innej zmarłej: Bellatriks) kobieta z małym dzieckiem na ręku, czy może Freda, gdzie ten najważniejszy rząd krzeseł był wypełniony po brzegi ludźmi z rudymi włosami, czy też pogrzeb byłego dyrektora Hogwartu, na którym jedynymi uczestnikami byli jego znienawidzeni uczniowie: Harry, Ron i Hermiona.

Trójka przyjaciół postanowiła nie zdradzać tajemnicy Mistrza Eliksirów. Wydawało im się, że Harry wystarczająco wyjawił jego sekret podczas ostatecznej walki z Voldemortem i nie potrzeba zdradzać go do końca, skoro Snape tak wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył. Właśnie dlatego tylko ich trójka była obecna w trakcie ceremonii pogrzebania ciała swojego nauczyciela. 

Kiedy stali na cmentarzu i mistrz ceremonii zakrył prostą czarną trumnę stosem ziemi, nad głową Harry’ego zaczęła krążyć sowa. Potter, myśląc, że to kolejny list z gratulacjami, podziękowaniami i życzeniami szczęścia (dostawał takich mnóstwo o każdej porze dnia), odebrał list niechętnemu ptakowi i schował go do kieszeni.

Dopiero wieczorem, gdy rozbierał się do snu po przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez Lunę Lovegood i jej ojca, wyjął stosik listów, które otrzymywał przez cały dzień i rzucił je do dużego pudełka, stojącego właśnie w tym celu obok łóżka. 

Po dwóch tygodniach pudełko to zauważyła Hermiona. Pogderała chwilę w stylu „jak możesz tak zostawiać te listy, przecież może być w nich coś ważnego”. Postanowiła pomóc Harry’emu i zaczarowała listy tak, by same się posegregowały. Jedna kupka (zdecydowanie największa) to listy z gratulacjami i podziękowaniami, druga (dużo mniejsza) to ta z zaproszeniami na różne uroczystości, trzecia (a właściwie dwa listy) to pogróżki. Jeden list nie mógł zdecydować się, do której grupki chciałby dołączyć, więc Harry, obserwujący efekty czarów przyjaciółki, oszczędził mu problemu i otworzył go od razu. 

Zadowolona z siebie Hermoina spojrzała na równe kolumienki posegregowanych listów z wyrazem triumfu, po czym zwróciła wzrok na Harry’ego. Chciała przypomnieć mu o spotkaniu z jej rodzicami, którzy mieli za chwilę wpaść do Nory. Była bardzo przejęta tą wizytą, ponieważ od kiedy przywrócono im pamięć, nie spędzała z nimi zbyt dużo czasu. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła zmarszczone brwi swojego przyjaciela, nie mogła powstrzymać znanego jej uczucia niepokoju. 

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

\- Co? Ach tak, wszystko ok. Ten list nie jest do mnie – odpowiedział nieuważnie.

\- To czemu go czytasz? Nie wiesz, że tego się nie robi? – skarciła go.

\- Och, Hermiono, przecież nie wiedziałem, że to nie do mnie, OK?

\- Oddaj go adresatowi. 

\- Adresat już nie przeczyta tego listu. – Dziewczyna już nabierała powietrza, by na niego nakrzyczeć, więc Harry szybko dodał – Bo nie żyje. To list do Snape’a. 

\- Profesora Snape’a, Harry. Ale i tak uważam, że nie powinieneś go czytać. Może najlepiej go spal i zapomnij o tym, co przeczytałeś. A teraz chodźmy, moi rodzice zaraz będą.

Harry nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję, ale nie miał zamiaru postąpić tak, jak mówiła jego przyjaciółka. Kiedy dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju, schował list pod poduszkę.

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy zadzwonił mugolskim dzwonkiem, usłyszał płacz dziecka. Po chwili młoda kobieta otworzyła drzwi, nawet nie patrząc na gościa. 

\- Proszę wejść, ja tylko ubiorę Małego, bo właśnie go kąpałam – wytłumaczyła, znikając po chwili.

Lekko niepewny Harry przestąpił próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był w malutkim mieszkanku. Pomieszczenie, do którego wpuściła go kobieta było bardzo zagracone. Nie dziwiło go to zbytnio, ponieważ wielkością przypominało jego pokój u Dursleyów, a pełniło funkcję jadalni, sypialni, salonu i pokoju dla dziecka. 

\- Może pan usiądzie? Przepraszam za bałagan. Z małym dzieckiem nie jest łatwo utrzymywać porządek. – Dziewczyna z maluchem na ręku uśmiechała się do Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam, że tak cię nachodzę – postanowił zrezygnować z oficjalnego tonu, gdy zauważył, że dziewczyna musi być młodsza od niego. – Nazywam się Harry Potter.

\- Och. – Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Ten, który zabił Czarnego Pana?

\- Tak, ten. A ty, jak rozumiem, jesteś Julią Potter?

\- Tak, jestem. Kto ci powiedział? Pan Perkins obiecał, że nikomu nie powtórzy. Chyba, że… Przysłał cię pan Snape? Dostał mój list? – Na myśl o tłustowłosym mężczyźnie Julii zaświeciły się oczy. 

\- Mam dla ciebie smutną wiadomość. Snape nie żyje. Zabił go Voldemort. Ja przez przypadek dostałem twój list.

\- Nie żyje? – W oczach dziewczyny zaszkliły się łzy. 

\- Przykro mi, że mam takie smutne wieści. Czytając twój list domyśliłem się, że uratował ci życie, tak? Mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć?

\- Uratował życie mi i mojemu braciszkowi. Oprócz tego ostrzegł wszystkie rodziny o nazwisku Potter, kiedy Czarny Pan zlecił ich zabicie. 

Julia opowiedziała wszystko Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. O tym, jak pan Snape ukrył jej braciszka, jak nie był w stanie jej zabić, jak zginęła jej rodzina, jak musiała się ukrywać i jak ciągle się bała. Harry słuchał w milczeniu, zdając sobie sprawę, że Severus Snape był jeszcze większym bohaterem, niż mu się wydawało. 

\- A jak ty pokonałeś Czarnego Pana? – spytała mugolka, gdy po skończeniu opowieści nastąpiła dłuższa cisza.

Harry opowiedział jej, robił to już tyle razy, że przychodziło mu to z łatwością, niemal automatycznie. Tym razem jednak zawahał się, gdy doszedł do punktu, w którym główną rolę grał jego nauczyciel od eliksirów. Gdy opowiadał to czarodziejom omijał ten fragment, ale tym razem przypomniał sobie list dziewczyny.  _Będę wdzięczna do końca życia i mam zamiar powiedzieć o Panu małemu Harry’emu, żeby wiedział, komu zawdzięcz życie i jak bardzo poświęcił się Pan dla niego i dla mnie._  I opowiedział jej wszystko, o tym jak Snape kochał jego matkę, jak musiał zabić jedynego człowieka, któremu ufał, jak nienawidził jego ojca, a mimo to poświęcił całe życie dla jego syna. 

Kiedy skończył opowiadać, jak zginął Mistrz Eliksirów i wytłumaczył jej, dlaczego prawie nikogo nie było na jego pogrzebie, Julia rozpłakała się. Harry milczał; w ostatnim czasie wiele razy widział łzy ludzi opłakujących bliskich. Wiedział, że w takich chwilach najlepsza jest cisza. Kiedy Julia w końcu osuszyła oczy chusteczką, zapytała:

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jest jego grób? Chcę go odwiedzić.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz, możemy kiedyś pójść tam razem. 

\- Naprawdę? To jeszcze mnie odwiedzisz?

\- No jasne, że tak. Przecież jesteśmy prawie rodziną. Mamy takie same nazwisko.

\- Serio? To takie miłe, bo oprócz Harry’ego nie mam żadnej rodziny.

\- To teraz będziesz mieć dwóch Harrych. – Objął ją ramieniem. – Znajdziemy ci większy dom. Nie możesz mieszkać w takiej klitce. Nie martw się o pieniądze, ja mam ich dużo – dodał, kiedy zaczęła otwierać usta. 

Rozmawiali cały dzień, bardzo szybko poczuli się ze sobą swobodnie, śmiali się i żartowali. 

\- Powiedz mi, jaką minę miał Snape, kiedy obiecał, że ukryje Harry’ego Pottera? Przecież on mnie nie znosił. Nie wierzę, że bez żadnych grymasów uratował kogoś, kto nazywa się identycznie jak ja.

Julia zmarszczyła nos.

\- Pan Snape był dobrym człowiekiem i z tego co powiedziałeś, tobie też uratował życie – próbowała go zganić, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi w namyśle i zaczęła się śmiać. - Wiesz co, dopiero uświadomiłam sobie, że on nigdy nie dowiedział się, że uratował Harry’ego Pottera. Zdaje się, że nigdy nie powiedziałam mu, jak Mały ma na imię.

\- Coś ty! – Harry także zaczął się śmiać.

Cała trójka uważała ten dzień za wspaniały. Julia miała znowu starszego brata, mały Harry miał kogoś, kto mógł zastępować mu ojca, a Chłopiec, Który Pokonał Czarnego Pana miał namiastkę prawdziwej rodziny. 

Było bardzo późno, kiedy Potter zaczął szykował się do wyjścia. Jego mały imiennik dawno już spał. Julia przytuliła się do czarodzieja na pożegnanie i wymogła na nim obietnicę, że przyjdzie jutro ze swoją dziewczyną i przyjaciółmi, których bardzo chciała poznać. Harry już otworzył drzwi, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju cały dzień. 

\- Wiesz, jesteś strasznie podobna do mojej mamy. Masz taki sam kolor włosów i trochę podobne oczy.

\- To może jednak jesteśmy naprawdę spokrewnieni. – Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, ale gdy spostrzegła, że Harry nie dołączył się do niej, od razu spoważniała. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam się śmiać, moja mama też zmarła i wiem jakie to przykre.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Już się z tym pogodziłem. Tylko… Snape kochał moją mamę, naprawdę ją kochał. Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, jak trudne musiało być skazanie ciebie na śmierć i może właśnie dlaczego nie potrafił cię zabić.

Julia zaczęła płakać. 

Miała przed oczami scenę, gdy Severus Snape stał przed nią z wyciągniętą różdżką i zimnym wzrokiem. Gdy spojrzała mu w oczy, na jego twarzy odbiło się zrezygnowanie. Opuścił różdżkę i szepnął. „Nie mogę”.

 

* * *

 

**Epilog**

 

\- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Austin, Cassandra!

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach, nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej prawie na nos, i usiadła. W chwilę później…

\- HUFFLEPUFF! – krzyknęła tiara. 

Przy stole po prawej stronie rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki aplauzu. Cassandra podreptała do niego i usiadła.

Na stołku siadali kolejno Bletchley, Angelina… Danicky, Ann … Fabriani, Bob … Gudwin, Joseph… Katle, Tony… Koyn, Rose… Lupin, Ted … Magott, Vincent … Pheap, Dominick… aż w końcu…

\- Potter, Harry!

Kiedy Harry wystąpił, rozległy się podniecone szepty, jakby w całej sali wykipiała woda na rozpaloną do czerwoności blachę.

_\- Potter? Tak powiedziała?_

_\- Ten_ Harry Potter? 

\- Przecież  _on_  już jest dawno dorosły.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył, zanim tiara opadła mu na oczy, był gąszcz wyciągniętych głów, bo każdy chciał mu się przyjrzeć. Potem widział już tylko ciemne wnętrze tiary.

Chłopiec, który przez Julię nazywany był Małym, nie był pewien, do którego domu chciałby trafić. Czy do Gryffindoru, tak jak jego sławny wujek, czy może do Slytherinu, tak jak człowiek, który dawno temu uratował życie jemu i jego ukochanej starszej siostrze? 

Czekał.

\- Hmm... – usłyszał w głowie cichutki głosik. – Trudne, bardzo trudne…

 

**Koniec**


End file.
